And I thought you were easy
by Kitsunekomori
Summary: He thought this one was easy... just like all the others. But he was completely wrong KuronuexYoko
1. Chapter 1

" Yoko, I think no man or woman has put you off huh?"

He sighed brushing his long silver hair over his shoulder and in complete and utter boredom put his chin in his hand. It was completely true that not a single soul denied him of what he wanted, but to tell the truth without any challenge in it it was becoming quite boring.

"Oh do not remind me Yomi,it gets quite boring when not one soul proves a challenge."

Yomi tinked his head to the side, and the fox immediately knew what was his problem. He did not understand what the problem was with getting countless people into his bed and sleeping with them. Especially when there was no obligation to having a woman (or man for that matter) come and scream at him that they were pregnant. Somehow Yoko had gotten an ability to not fertilalize anyone BEFORE he had marked a mate. Wierd... and ofcourse he ever marked anyone or even in bed said he loved a single soul. And that Yomi knew very well....

VERY WELL.

Its true... Yomi, as thick headed as he was fell into the kitsunes arms for a few nights. What came from it was a serious attatchment to the lovely kitsune. One issue though, Yoko hated clingy people. He always said that being clingy would not make their relationship any better then what it was at this point....

"Hello gorgeous,"

Yomi looked to the side to see a figure quietly cleaning a table. His once sleep filled eyes were now big in awe, this woman was kind of pretty... oh what the hell, very pretty. He couldnt help watch the beauty lean over the table with a soapy rag and clean.... With his stares, Yoko glanced to see what he was looking at. And to him, yes the beauty was quite beautiful...but-

"Hes probably an easy catch for your bed Yomi."

His eyes glistened with hope and looked at Yoko;

"Really!?"

Yoko smirked lightly and knodded, he knew that Yomi did not get many to his bedroom so why not be generous and let him have this beauty. Its not like he couldnt easily find another.

"Yes Yomi."


	2. Man or Woman? OO

Yoko yawned tiredly, and also quite irritated. It was quite late and Yomi still had not made his move at all,

"Yomi, please hurry this up. Im growing quite tired of this now."

Yomi eeped,

"Yoko-sama why do you not do it for me?"

The kitsune sighed and brushed his hair out some. Without a single word he rose to his feet and swayed over to the young girl who was brushing her hair out and watch some bandits trying to seduce him. Of course they failed pathetically, soon Yoko swayed back to the bandits and knowing exactly who he wanted the bandits went back to the other side of the room. Raising an eyebrow, she was about to speak her first word when Yoko all so rudely cut her off,

"It is not quite wise to be around here where the bandits are. They are quite rough and very rude,"

She merely eyed Yoko down, and he of course did the same. Her skirt was low but it did cover up enough for him not to see much, much to his disappointment. On the brighter side he did get a good view of her legs, silky and long...mmmmm. And the top dipped a little low. . . to expose creamy flesh and a ruby red pendant that rested on her chest. Yoko reached out and grasped it in his hand, then twirled a finger around her raven locks.

"Beautiful pendant my dear. . . still it is not as beautiful as you, baby girl."

The raven haired girl twitched and seemed quite irritated and set one of her small hands on her hip;

"I- And you should come with me, I know some one who could give you a good time."

"I-So my litle onna... will you come? That skirt would have to go though..."

Slapping his hands away, and she gave him a harsh slap then set her hands back to their sides.

"I AM A MAN!"

The 'man' fumed and growled.

. . .


	3. Stolen?

Mumbling to himself, Kuronue turned back around to his work and continued. He had no utter intrest in Yoko and most likely never would. He found the man very, very annoying...but atleast he was not a hideous demon. In some respect he did find him attractive, he always was attracted to fox demons. Almost all he had a relationship with just wanted sex, so he found it best not to even bother with them.

'Damn horny fox...'

He thought and went back to cleaning the table. Meanwhile, Yoko was busy eying him down. Most bats were hideous...but this one was well... one of the best looking he has ever seem. Probably the sexiest thing he has seen.

"Excuse me?"

Kuronue asked as the fox had sat right where he was cleaning, getting in his way. He sat quite arrogantly, his chest kind of puffed out and his legs crossed a hand moved to cup the bat's chin. His head shot up, glaring viciously at the man that held his chin.

--------------------------------------------------------

Yoko sighed his cheek bleeding slightly. It turned out, the little komori did have a bite... and he also got punched in the face as well. He hadn't convinced the little bat to come with him and sincerly wished he had. But this time he was sure that they would get him.

This time, Kuronue was serving up some "food" so to speak. It didnt look like it...it seemed gruesome. Never would he eat it... now perhaps if it was smeared all over the little bats naked body. That may have done it.

"Hello love,"

A long groan came from the bat.

"What part of no do you not understand."

Yoko sighed, setting him upon a table.

"I always get what I want. And now, I want you."

The komori rolled his eyes. Once more he was not amused with this fox. He refused to belong to any one. Ever.

"Well thats too bad for you isnt it?"

"I will take you. I'm sure that they would give you up to save this bar from being destroyed."

Disbelivingly, Kuronue turned his head away and scoffed.

"The owner is my father baka."

"We'll see how willing he is."

---

"Bitch."

Kuronue hung from Yoko's shoulder. As it turned out he was more than willing to give him up...

"Hate to say I told you so, little one."

---

Woot Woot Im done wit chap.


End file.
